


Novum Melodiam

by Anatheshrimp (AnaKN2004)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author wont and cant write smut, Background Moxxie/Millie, Background Radiodust, Dad Blitzo, Dad stolas, Demon Deals, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Lowkey possessive stolas, M/M, No Smut, Ooc stolas in the sense he's not as thirsty as he should be-, Physical Abuse, Pining, Pole Dancing, Stolas is so whipped for Blitzø, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Author Regrets Everything, The tags are such a mess im-, Valentino is an asshole :D, Valentino sucks and not in the kinky way, Verbal Abuse, Wooing, injuries, slowburn, sort of slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKN2004/pseuds/Anatheshrimp
Summary: "For those few moments he had felt so- alive, so full of excited awe and infatuation. Like the song he'd been playing for all these years finally had a change in it- a burst of electric melody had coursed to it, slipping away as soon as it had arrived- and Stolas was not letting it pass by so quick..."What if a certain Imp ended up in a whole different path? Making deals with the wrong sort can derail you into dark places, but ending up working at Valentino's strip club was not his plan.Cue a certain Starry owl prince, finding a new spark in his lonely song- in the form of a fiery pole dancer that enchanted him to no end...
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. So addicted to this feeling-

**Author's Note:**

> *Peeks out of old creaky closet* HELLO THERE-  
> Before anything I just wanna say I know this is probably sort of OOC and very poorly wriiten and im quite sorry about that :")  
> *downs a cup of coffee* SO this idea of Blitzø in the place of Angel dust was bouncing in the back of my head and this just sort of happened.  
> I might update next Thursday with chapter 2 but im not fixing a update day jusst yet-  
> *akward fingerguns*  
> Hope ya like it! And sorry for any typos! I really dont have access to my computer so this is typed out on phone-  
> In the meantime im working on a little fluffy one shot I might put out soon who knowwss-  
> Also this will absolutley not lead to written smut. I really cant write smut ToT...

Stolas was bored, insufferably  _ bored.  _ He idly tapped his talons on the sleek metal table and watched the dull neon overhead lighting reflect off it. The dull music an annoying noise in the background as he heaved a sigh, taking a sip of his drink.

The club was fairly crowded, a cacophony of idle chatter, a few low whistles as pretty, scantily clad waiters and waitresses strutted by, none of them looking remotely interesting to him. Normally he wouldn't go to a club to spend his time especially considering most of them- including this one were owned by that filthy scumbag moth, someone he didn't need nor want a reason to make acquaintances with. He was fairly content to stay back at his palace and take care of his plants or better yet- watch the stars.

Ever since his rather messy divorce with his wife- he'd been more at peace. No more shrill screams and broken pots, no more tired headaches or rage outbursts- just finally some fucking  _ peace _ .

All in all he was fairly happy and relieved to get out of  _ that _ . His daughter Octavia had been surprisingly understanding about the whole deal- unsurprisingly she wasn't very fond of her mother, one could almost say she was relieved.

She'd chose to stay with him, at least until she moved to her own quaint little residence a little far away from the castle, when she came of age a few months ago- a fact Stolas had begrudgingly accepted.

After all his Little Owlette was the pride and joy of his life, but he supposed he had to let her fly out on her own- even if he would miss having her around constantly. The grand palace seemed far too quiet without her exasperated laughter at his 'dorky' antics, and the occasional blasting of music in her room that echoed through the grand blue halls.

Guess you could say- nothing much surprised him anymore, it all felt like a song played on loop for years and years- with nothing new to its beat, no change in its lyrics. He  _ wanted  _ that- he wanted to feel that again.

He'd thought perhaps a change of environment would help- something he'd never tried before, but it didn't seem to help all that much. Stolas looked over to the darkened stage, waiting for some kind of 'entertainment' to distract him from the mostly washed out, but rather annoying conversations of the various sinners around him, taking another dainty sip from his glass.

Somebody had suggested this place to him- claiming it to be a fairly lively source of fun, but of course fun was but a matter of perspective- strangers making out blindly, the haze of drinks- their surroundings a blur to them, noisy crowds- that didn't appeal to stolas one bit, and the fact it was owned by Valentino didn't seem to help his grudge against the place.

He finished his drink, looking at the glass for a few moments before just deciding to leave- there wasn't much to stay for here, he hardly wanted to go home with a stranger that night. Perhaps he could observe the stars again- try and relax in their presence-

_ "Till death do us part, but we're already past that phase- this is a brand new start and I think I deserve some praise…" _

The owl prince turned his head at the sudden music, feeling a mild jolt of  _ something _ run through him, looking curiously at the stage- which was now lit up with dull red lights lining its edges, glowing brighter as a small figure made its way to the centre of the stage. He watched as an imp shaped figure curled their hand around the metal pole at centre, face shrouded in the shadows.

_ "For the way that I am…." _

A sudden bright spotlight fell on the figure, and Stolas stared utterly  _ bewitched _ at the Imp- donned in what seemed to be a leather miniskirt and black stockings to match- red glitter highlighting his features, sparkling and shimmering as the light fell upon him. 

_ "Despite having overdosed and ending up comatose- I dont give a damn..." _

He felt an odd heat creep up his face as the imp grinned sharply, and looked up at the watchful crowd, taking a deep breath and throwing his head back to the music, almost like he could feel it pour through him. Stolas inhaled sharply as he twirled up to the middle of the pole in one smooth move, body swift and nimble, as if he'd done this a hundred times before. 

_ "This is the mantra- this is the life-" _

Everything started to blend away to the background as stolas watched the agile little imp languidly glide along with the music, his heart fluttering wildly- an unfamiliar feeling sparking up deep in him threatening to combust and burn him alive with its unexpectedness.

" _ Surrounded by fire- the passion ignites" _

__

The demonic owl watched with bated breath as he effortlessly did one trick after another, pulling himself to the top of the pole and dangling upside down, tail swishing coyly, body angled in the most stunning way, the red light making him look absolutely unreachable. 

  
  


_ "A hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high-" _

  
  
  


The imp let himself fall back on the pole, inching dangerously close to the ground- hooking his legs on the pole before he could hit the ground and straightening up again with a proud smirk. He could vaguely hear the crowd cheer and whistle around him, but everything else didn't seem to matter at that moment, just this oddly enchanting imp that he felt so very drawn too.

The rest of the song drowned out completely, the only thing that stood out to him was the fiery imp, his eyes tracking every move, every flip, every stubbornly dangerous stunt with hunger and pure awe. 

  
  


It's not that Stolas had never seen somebody do anything extremely acrobatic

Before, this was hell after all, people did all sorts of things- but this Imp-  _ something _ in the way he  _ moved _ , he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

He unconsciously leaned forward on the table as the imp strutted forward accompanied by a few flips- to slide theatrically on his knees with his arms outstretched, to the front of the stage- throwing a deadly, playful wink at the audience that nearly stopped his demonic heart.

Stolas watched utterly mesmerized as the imp panted for a bit- not looking as exhausted as he should have been after a performance like that and getting up to bow for the crowd, looking oddly nervous for a moment- eyes flickering to someone in the crowd- stolas couldn't quite make out who. 

His heart sank almost immediately when the imp headed back, stage lights dimming just like they had lit up and he got up abruptly- gaping at where the imp had slunk into the shadows of the stage.

Stolas made his way through the crowd of people, a melancholy feeling squeezing his chest. For those few moments he had felt so-  _ alive _ , so full of excited awe and infatuation. Like the song he'd been playing for all these years finally had a change in it- a burst of electric melody had coursed to it, slipping away as soon as it had arrived- and stolas was  _ not _ letting it pass by so quick.

He wanted to know who that imp was- to know everything about him- to spend the rest of  _ eternity _ getting to see all of him. He walked around the stage- heading for the door marked  _ 'Dressing rooms' _ , discreetly casting the guard under a sleepy haze with a snap of his talons.

Stolas paused, shaking his head. He stared at the door for a few moments thoughtfully, itching to throw it open. This was not a good idea, not in any way. As a part of the goetial family he'd be under quite a bit of scrutiny if he was found socialising with an imp- not that stolas particularly cared for what other people thought of him- he overpowered a good chunk of hell with his powers- he could shut them up in a matter of mere  _ seconds _ .

He drew back sharply, walking away from the door and back into the crowd- perhaps he should wait for a while- just to gather his thoughts. Acting rashly wouldn't bear him well, he didn't even  _ know  _ the imps name- then  _ why _ was he so drawn to him…

He sighed, moving to a wall in the far corner- somewhere with lesser people, and stood leaning against it. Trying to think of _anything_ else but a certain little dazzling imp, the way he moved with the song but added so much spirit into its melody, the way he effortlessly rotated around the pole. The way he looked under the neon red lights, a streak of glitter on his cheek and the _most breath-taking smile_ that he just wanted to _kiss_ -

Stolas's eyes widened at the thought and he shook his head. What was he  _ doing-  _ he exhaled, closing his eyes. He most certainly did not want to leave before at least catching a name. This seemed dangerous- the beginning of a fruitless obsession.

But Stolas did always like playing with  _ danger... _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"-This is not the  _ fucking  _ circus you little piece of  _ shit-  _ you have  _ one fucking job-" _

Blitzø flinched as a vase flew right beside him- hitting the already cracked mirror and splitting it in the middle- shattering into pieces on the floor. His eyes widened and he clenched his fists, breathing heavily "I-I thought it would  _ look better _ \- people seemed to like that-"

He yelped as the pimp moth demon harshly grabbed him by the chin, hissing at him "I don't  _ care _ what  _ you _ thought- I told you what to fucking do and you screwed up- Your lucky I didn't rip you up to shreds  _ imp" _

Blitzø resisted the urge to punch the asshole moth across the face, that would just make this  _ very _ worse. Instead he stood his ground, steadily looking up at the demon. 

"This is your  _ last warning-  _ you're lucky we need you right now- if Angel dust hadn't slipped away we wouldn't even  _ need _ your ass" Valentino spat venomously, eyes narrowing behind heart shaped sunglasses "That cheeky bitch is going to come  _ crawling back _ soon _ - _ "

_ 'Like hell Angels coming back to this shithole-'  _ Blitzø thought, silently relieved his friend got the fuck out of Valentinos grasp- Angel looked happier he last saw him, somehow getting out of his old job- working as an assassin for hire under that creepy radio demon dude. He was trying to get clean now- and Blitzø was pretty proud of him-

Of course Angel was the star attraction of the club, without him Blitzø was the only one who could hold it up for the while- being rather good at pole dancing, capturing the attention of people fairly easily and blitzø  _ hated _ every bit of that. The moth had deemed him the 'replacement slut' until he found a way to get Angel back- before rumours started up.

If Valentino was horrible at first- he just grew worse, angrier than ever that the puppet he'd twistedly molded for all those years ran off free- looking healthier and happier, and even Valentino didn't want to cross paths with  _ Alastor _ , he knew he couldn't beat him even if he tried..

Blitzø grunted in surprise as Valentino kicked him back, his back hitting a wayward chair "How 'bout you go out there and actually make some fucking money, doing your job _ right _ \- you have a lot of losses to make up for Imp"

With that Valentino straightened up to his full height, dusting his expensive fur coat "Get the money by tomorrow, I dont give a shit how you get it- just make sure it's there... _ " _ he took out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag, the luminous scarlett smoke from it moving on its own to curl around blitzøs neck before disappearing into the air "You know the  _ deal  _ imp- If you don't hold it up, I'll be more than happy to show you the  _ consequences... _ " 

Blitzøs blood chilled at that, he looked at Valentino, frantically nodding "I'll get the fucking money I  _ swear- _ " he paused and begrudgingly added at the expectant glare he was given "- _ sir. _ "

Valentino chuckled darkly, turning away to walk out of the dressing room, red smoke trailing behind him as he walked " _ Good _ , that's more like it."

Blitzø waited until the door shut, shaking with pure rage and fear. He grabbed the chair and threw it into the wall with a strangled cry " _ Fucking asshole _ -" he hissed, slumping onto the old carpet, heart sinking, and hugged his knees- burying his face in his hands in frustration "Hope he chokes on a piece of broken lightbulb.."

He didn't ask for any of this shit- he had no fucking choice, he was in a tight spot and now he was stuck in this dump. Blitzø took a shaky breath to calm himself down- first things first, the money. He could just get out there and offer some  _ services _ \- but there was no fucking way he'd be able to get that much money in one night. He owed up quite a hefty sum, and it wasn't like some creepy rich prude was going to fuck an  _ imp _ for that much money.

Blitzo stood up slowly- moping about wasn't going to do him shit, he'd figure out a way to get the money, but he needed to get started with  _ something. _

He cast a glance at the cracked mirror behind him, his reflected image split into two by the glass, the cheap decorative lights around it dull and flickering. He idly rubbed at some of the red glitter on his face, staring at the mirror blankly for a few moments before walking away to grab his back-pack and quickly shrugged on a black mesh tank top, along with a black choker- a tiny lightning charm in front of it. Loona had found it at one of their visits to 'Stylish occult' and he  _ loved _ it, smiling softly to himself as he clasped it around his neck.

He shut the door behind him as he walked through the club, stealthily taking a route to avoid pushing through the crowd of noisy drunks as he walked out of the back doors.

One day he'd get the fuck out of this place, and start up his own business- maybe something like angel was doing. Blitzø was pretty good with a gun and quick on his feet- perks of being born in a circus…

He'd get Loona and himself a better place, and everything will get way better. No more selling himself like a cheap clown, something more his style- something more comfortable.

Maybe it would take a while, but he'd fight tooth and nail to get them a better life- and away from that fucking rat Valentino.

Whatever It takes, he'd get out of this slutty shithole, and he'd prove anyone who doubted him that he could get somewhere- and  _ be _ something. He didn't need a stupid magical fairy tale miracle- he would work his way through this, pay Valentino back and end the goddamn deal.

He idly twiddled with the lightning charm, shutting the door behind him. He was going to slam this door close for the final time someday and leave this part of him here- start new.

But right now- he was trapped, and there was nothing he could do about that…


	2. Wish the buzz never ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imp seemed even more entrancing up close, even under the dim shadows of the alleyway, his eyes were lost in the imps glowing yellow ones, admiring the unique heart shaped mark on his forehead- unbelievably star struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos dying cause of finalssss- thisss person right heree  
> Anywayss, hope you guys like the chapter, hopefully I can update faster once all my shits done  
> *tired fingerguns*  
> Totallly did not write a major part of this listening to a remix of the minecraft pigstep music-

Pentagram city looked calm- washed in hues of red, the dull screams and noises of the city ever present. A few demons lurking around,either minding their own business or looking for a quick easy target to mug.

Blitzø shivered walking into the closest alleyway as a sudden breeze of cool night air hit him, distinctly smelling of cigarettes and cheap whisky. He stopped, leaning against the wall- waiting for some drunk, possibly horny demon to stumble by, wouldn't be difficult considering they made up quite a big chunk of hells population.

He rubbed his arms, the cold of the night getting to him through the thin fabric of his outfit, a shiver running through him. He should probably call loonie soon and let her know that he'd only be back in the morning or later- Blitzø thought, staring at the peeling posters on the wall in front of him blankly, deliberating taking the elevator to the ring of lust, maybe he'd have much better luck down there...

A sudden rustle and a few hesitant footsteps shook him out of his idle thoughts and he looked curiously towards its source, eyes widening in surprise.

A tall- a _really_ tall demon, stood there, peering at blitzø with his four glowing red eyes, the intensity behind them pinning him at place, causing him to freeze and look up at the stranger.

 _'An owl'_ blitzøs mind usefully supplied a few moments too late, ' _Its a fucking owl'_ . He blinked, carefully taking a few steps forward towards the demon, picking up on the other's avian features, his expensive looking suit, that seemed to fit like it was made for him, which it probably was. He was easy on the eyes, some kind of fairytale prince fucking charming vibes from him. Blitz mentally shook himself, he didn't have time dawdling over some random rich looking dipshit. He had work.

Stolas's heart fluttered again, the imp seemed even more entrancing up close, even under the dim shadows of the alleyway, his eyes were lost in the imps glowing yellow ones, admiring the unique heart shaped mark on his forehead- unbelievably star struck. The demon had spotted him leaving quite quickly and had followed him out here, not quite ready to let go of this feeling, not knowing more about the enigmatic imp would eat his thoughts up for _years_ -

"If you're going to keep looking at me like _that-_ you may as well fucking pay me" a smooth silky purr cut through his occupied thoughts- his eyes widening as he realised the imp was now looking at him with a raised eye, arms crossed as he peered up at stolas questioningly.

"I- My apologies, I didn't mean to stare-" He stuttered, flushing a little. The silky, confident voice of the imp resonating through him- he needed to _get a hold_ of himself for hell's sake-

" _Sure_ you didn't" the imp rolled his eyes, taking another step forward, He grinned sharply, he looked rich, and didn't look like he'd be opposed to a quick fuck with him either, judging by the way his eyes tracked Blitzø as he moved closer- he'd seen that look before, just not- like this _…_

_'Even better, the more he wants this, the more I get out of it'_ Blitzø slowly gripped the ends of Stolas's coat (and if he had to hop to reach it- it was nobody's business) tugging it to make him lean forward "Well? I can make it worth your while..." he whispered, low and sultry, not missing the way the owls eyes heated up at that.

"A night- with you?" Stolas repeated, a little too quiet, and blitzø resisted the urge to sigh "Well you're a quick one aren't you?" He teased and grinned wider when the owl looked embarrassed at that- it was _almost_ cute how he got flustered so easily. Not that blitzø thought he was cute, just _almost_.

"Look buddy- I dont have a lot of fucking time here" he let go of the demons coat "I need some quick cash and you look like your either about to fight me or-" he trailed of with a suggestive smirk "I could go find someone else, but that might take wayy longer, _so-_ "

_'Somebody else?'_ Something in Stolas flared- and he caught the imps hand before he could leave "Wait- I agree, I'll pay you well, for a night-" he took a deep breath "-of passionate fornication"

"...Passionate forni- what the actual _fuck-_ what the in the seven rings is that? Some kinda fancy pasta? Listen buddy I can’t exactly cook so you're going to have to find someone else for that"

" _Sex,_ my little Imp" Stolas chuckled, endlessly endeared "It would be nice to have a name to call you- considering I might have to use it later" stolas smirked, squeezing the imps hand a little.

"It's _Blitzø_ , the O is silent" he answered, the sentence uttered almost robotically.

_'What O?_ ' Stolas asked himself, choosing not to question it further, smiling widely at how perfectly the name seemed to suit the energetic imp "Well _Blitz_ ø, pleasure to meet you- I am Prince stolas" he chuckled again at Blitzø's widening eyes.

"Prince?" Blitzø mumbled, guess Prince fucking charming actually _was_ one. Well it fit the idiot "Prince Stolas- do I have to call you that? I'm sticking to Stolas" he huffed "how bout we get ourselves a room? I'm pretty sure this place isn't that comfortable to screw in. Unless that's your kink- I'm down for anything" he shrugged _'Not like I have another option'_

"You do realise that I'm a goetial prince?" Stolas tilted his head, highly amused by the imp's- _Blitzø's_ bluntness. Most lower demons would lower their heads and scamper off with a simple mumble of respect- he didn't seem to care the slightest, something Stolas could admire. 

"I _know_ , you already told me dipshit" Blitzø narrowed his eyes defensively up at him "What me bieng an _imp_ doesn't sit right with your royal ass? I figured-"

Stolas quickly shook his head with a grin, giving Blitzøs hand a little squeeze "Oh no, that doesn't bother me at all, I look forward to this- I was just _surprised"_ he smiled, holding back a laugh "We could go back to my palace if it's alright with you, It's not that far off, I'll call for my ride.."

Blitzø nodded. Now that he thought about it, he could actually remember seeing stolas elsewhere, probably saw him somewhere on channel 666, Katie killjoy always made it her business to get dirt on every remotely famous person in hell. Honestly it was pretty fucking wierd that a _goetial royal_ , was bieng this nice- people did everything they could to show that they were above you, they didn't ever play sweet unless they had too.

This wasn't even how it usually went down- there was way less talking and more sloppy groping or clumsy making out. Then _why_ was he standing there with a strange royal owl, chatting politely like they already knew each other?

He tensed pulling his hand free from Stolas's, and back to the chill of the air, begrudgingly missing the warmth of the demons hand "Lets get on with this, it's way too cold to be talking here" he mumbled pulling out his phone to quickly text loona.

Stolas nodded, silently glancing at his hand for a few moments. He tilted his head awkwardly "If you want to inform your family-" 

"Shut up" Blitzø snapped, quickly shoving his phone back into his bag "You don't need to be concerned about what I do, lets just _leave_ " he huffed walking off out of the valley "Keep your beak out of my business alright?" 

"...Whatever you want my little Imp" stolas mumbled inaudibly, absentmindedly fixing the feathers on his head, wondering what that was all about. 

_'Just one night'_ he reminded himself wistfully walking over to where the imp stood stiffly with his arms crossed _'But what If I don't want you to leave?'_

  
  


_'What If I don't want to leave?'_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"You slept with him again didn't you?" 

Blitzo sighed, downing the shot glass and simultaneously flipping Angel off, earning an incredulous wheeze from the spider.

"Well, well, well, somebody found himself a suga' daddy" angel snorted, taking a sip of his own drink, something pink sparkly and fizzy "Who woulda thought?" 

“Oh shut the fuck up”

They had met up in a run down bar in a questionable area of pentagram city, well out of Valentinos area of influence, Blitzø hoped. Angel looked much healthier since the last time Blitzø had seen him, his confidence more real and his demeanor more cheerful. The spider looked more modestly dressed than ever in his new suit and an old fashioned fedora, something Blitzø wasn't used to seeing him in.

“Soo tell me more about him” Angel smirked “He a good shag?”

“Doesn’t fucking matter” Blitzø grumbled, thumping the table for another drink, he was probably going to need it at this rate. Fine maybe stolas was a good fuck, albiet being freakily kinky. The owl was still turning out to be complete pain in the ass- and not just literally. Prying about Blitzo’s personal life and insisting on checking up on him. Maybe he should have just cut ties with the demon after that one night, but he’d be an idiot to refuse money like that.

* * *

_“That was wonderful” stolas breathed out from where he was tangled under the sheet, dazed and thrilled “You are wonderful”_

_The imp paused “I know” he hopped out of the bed clumsily._

_"Can we do this again? If you're alright with it?"_

_"....As long as I'm getting paid"_

_"Done! I'll pay you double" Stolas clapped his hands in delight, beaming at him._

_"Great" Blitzø grumbled under his breath as he crept across the room, stopping with a sigh as the owl called out his name again "Now what??"_

_"It's extremely late" Stolas muttered glancing out the window "Why don't you stay? I can arrange a room for you, it would be much more comfortable than going home in the cold"_

_"I can take care of myself" the imp snapped, slightly irritated "Goodbye stolas." why the hell was he so hot and bothered about Blitzø being cold anyway?_

_"Blitzy I insist you atleast dress up warmer before you head out there" Stolas frowned, stepping out of the bed to walk over to the imp "I certainly find some that fit you if that's the issue"_

_"What did you just say-?"_

_"I said, you should dress up warmer before-"_

_"No, no- what did you just call me-?"_

_"Blitzy, that is not the issue here-" stolas chuckled, lightly pinching the imps cheek and holding back a laugh as the shorter one attempted to swat his hand away 'cute'_

_"I'll make sure you head out of here warm and comfortable, it's the least I could do"_

_"Fine" Blitzø mutters,crossing his arms and glaring up at the owl "and don't call me that again"_

_"Of course Blitzy..."_

  
  


* * *

He said nothing, ignoring Angels question as he tried to shrug off the dregs of the memory it brought up. That was three months ago, and they'd hooked up a good amount of times after that. 

“I'll take that as a yes” Angel chuckled again, stirring the drink idly “What is it with you and sleepin’ around with all the famous bitches in hell?”

“Oh you're the one to talk” Blitzo retorted, earning a shrug from angel “How's things with Alastor?”

“It's not like that, sadly” Angel sighed “I’m starting to think he actually wants to help me out here, but from what i’ve heard of the sucker he ain’t usually like that”

“Don’t buy into the nice guy act, It's going to screw you over and you know it”

“I know” the spider sighed again, taking a long chug of his drink “Shame he don’t want to get laid, he’s pretty easy on the eyes”

The conversation elapsed into a dull silence, both of them momentarily lost in their own line of thoughts. Blitzo glanced around the bar, which looked pretty empty, with the exception of one particularly intoxicated demon passed out on the table, and a group of sinners in the far corner talking amongst themselves in hushed voices.

“Everything treating you alright?” Blitzo broke the silence tentatively, looking up at Angel “Anyone giving you shit?”

Angel grinned, almost fondly “Dontchu worry ‘bout me hon, they’re all a pretty sweet sort, for assassins anyway”

"Good" the imp nodded stiffly, feeling relieved "you never deserved to be treated like shit, I'm glad you got out of here"

"You're gonna get outta that shit hole too Blitz" Angel reached over, taking the imps hand firmly "I'm goin' to try an' convince Al to help you out and maybe after that-"

“No” Blitzø interjected firmly, cutting the other off “I don’t need help angel, I’ve got this under control”

“Mhm” Angel stared at him, unimpressed and obviously not convinced “Sure ya do”

“Relax, I _know_ how deal with val” the other flicked his tail, not missing the way angel flinched at the name. Technically this wasn't true but he did know val enough to scrape through alive each time “Don’t get yourself into another mess trying to get me out”

“Guess he hasn’t changed” angel laughed bitterly, a slight tremble as he held the glass tighter “Screw that asshloe”

The imp tapped at the counter absentmindedly, abruptly blurting out “So- Loony says she misses you”

Angels eyes lit up, lips curving up to a soft smile “Awh, how is the furball? I haven’t seen her in ages- isn’t she turning 18 in a few months?”

“She’s doing good, a little snappy now and then. You know the whole teenager thing” Blitz grinned “Getting into trouble like always”

“Takes after her papa huh?”

“Damn right she does” Blitz snorted, looking a little proud “I raised her to stick up for herself”

“Well you tell her I’ll be visiting ya soon” Angel said “We should get out for a bit like the old times, you me and cherri, wrecking shit up”

“Fuck, I miss doing that” the two exchange a wistful look, reminiscing the past, only for the moment to be broken by a brief hushed commotion from the group of demons in the back. Blitz rolled his eyes.

Blitz gave Angel a questioning look as he picked up his phone, which had begun to make insisting beeping sounds, the latter only mouthed the word ‘Work’ as he answered the call. The imp turned his attention back to his drink, idly catching bits and pieces of the conversation, as he downed the shot. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed, watching the group of sinners in the back again. From what he could tell from experience, a fight would break out anytime soon. Fun. 

  
  


“-Alright husky, I got it, don’t gotta be so grumpy all the time. Sheesh” he heard angel giggle, as whoever ‘husky’ was erupted into a string of curses even he could hear through the call “Bye bye snookums” angel drawled, cutting the call with a snort.

“You gotta go?” Blitz asked, earning a apologetic look from angel “Well, guess we’ll catch up some other time”

“Course we will” Angel said, standing up and pulling Blitz into a hug, much to his surprise. Angel had never been the one for public displays of affection, well- at least not the platonic kind. 

“Le'me know if you and the owl start dating” Angel winked as he pulled back, ignoring blitz’s sputtering “He seems pretty nice, I follow him on Voxtagram. Far as I can tell, he’s lonely as fuck” he gave Blitz a meaningful look

“We aren’t- It’s not- _hey_ what was that supposed to mean” Blitz glared at angel “I am not lonely”

“Sure ya ain’t”

“I’ve got loony, and Millie and Moxxie” the imp pointed out in irritation.

“Doesn’ count, you _know_ what I mean” Angel snickered “You still tryin’ to negotiate a threeway with the sweethearts?”

“Moxxie will cave into the idea eventually, no one can resist _me_ ” he smirked goofily, gesturing to himself “I mean come on,i’m the whole deal”

“The owl daddy sure can’t resist ya-” 

“ _Angel”_ Blitz groaned over the spiders burst of hysterical laughter “Oh piss off skank, find someone else to annoy”

“Planning too” he dusted his coat, throwing the imp a playful wink, as he began to walk away “Go get ya prince charming”

“Bitch” the imp grumbled, no real heat in his tone.

Angel flipped him off without even turning back “Don’t get too drunk, I ain’t comin’ back to pick ya ass off the curb”

“Yeah, yeah” he mumbled. Glancing over to the back, where the anticipated fight had in fact started out. He watched lazily as it grew more and more violent, lost in the pleasant haze of alcohol clouding his head. Maybe Angel did have a point, maybe he was lonely.

Stolas was- eccentric. In the few months he’d been sleeping with him Blitz could tell he was just as craving for somebody's company. The owl was clearly lonely and annoyingly touchy, pestering blitz to talk about himself- like screwing around with him wasn’t enough. This was a job to Blitz, an easy outlet for some quick cash, and stolas trying to make it meaningful was getting on his nerves.

_‘What is he trying to do-’_ the imp lightly thunked his head on the counter, trying to down out the irritating sound of the ruckus, he lifted his head to peer at the bartender, watching him angrily stalk off to stop the fight.

Blitzø sighed, hopping off the barstool, landing with a slight wobble onto the ground but managing to stay on his feet. His vision blurred a little on the edges, as he walked, discreetly slipping outside. 

He took out his phone, heaving a long suffering sigh at the amount of messages he’d received from stolas. They were probably just the usual lewd texts and suggestions, but the occasional sweet texts of him enquiring if Blitz was alright or a random fact about the stars and odd plants always caught him off guard. Sometimes It looked like Stolas could genuinely be good company.

A notification in his phone alerted him that the demon in question had sent him an image and he facepalmed, well- tried to facepalm, he missed his face by a good few inches.

How much did he drink again?

Blitz blinked at his hand in confusion, shaking his head unhelpfully. Point is, sometimes the demon could be an okay person to talk to, if you look past the whole ‘ _freaky in bed_ ’ thing and horrible, downright disturbing dirty talk. That did the farthest thing from turn him on, in fact he could physically feel his balls trying to crawl back in.

Blitzø just couldn’t figure the owl out. No one could be genuinely seeking out a relationship with _him_ of all people so what was Stolas playing at? He wanted something from the imp and Blitz wasn’t going to get duped by the horny fucker. He wasn’t dumb enough to get tricked a second time.

 _‘I should ask him’_ Blitz thought to himself, stumbling as he walked along, rudley pushing past a couple of sinners, who merely shot him dirty looks. Blitzø fumbled with his phone, opening stolas’s chat and promptly ignoring all the previous texts the owl had sent him.

-And that's the last thing he remembered before he woke up with a pounding headache, wrapped up in soft silk sheets, his head on a soft feathered chest. He scrunched his face, meeting the scarlet eyes that only watched him in amusement. 

"Why good morning _Blitzy_ ~"

" _Fuck-_ "

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel and blitzø are best bitches.  
> You'll have to pry this headcannon from my cold dead zombie arms.  
> UP NEXXXTT: Will our birb prince actually be able to charm the tsundere imp???? SticK around to find ouT!

**Author's Note:**

> UP NEXT: The imp and birb meet- wonder what link that could possibly lead to-
> 
> My tumblr is: ana-the-helluva-haz-fangirl  
> TWITTER: @anashrimp4  
> for any of you with asks or prompts! As long as thier SFW Id love to attempt to write some oneshots-  
> HOPE THAT DIDNT SUCK THAT BAD SO FAR-  
> *aggressively fingerguns and backs into closet*


End file.
